


Black

by CanidSerpent



Series: When Hell Freezes Over [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, s5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanidSerpent/pseuds/CanidSerpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope is a human concept, and as an angel, no such thing should exist in your mind. But he instills in you a peculiar feeling, one that you cannot explain, but allows you to do what must be done.</p><p>(Prompt: Black)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of a series of drabble-length reader-inserts written to the "When Hell Freezes Over" prompt challenge on Lunaescence that contains a list of single word prompts to be written to either a demon or an angel. More or less as something to keep me writing, as I continually find myself in a bit of a stump.
> 
> That being said, if you have a particular demon or angel you'd like to see next, I'm all ears.

You associate him with the color _black_.  
  
Not because it is an oppressive color, a color that swallows up all other colors like the great Leviathan of the sea. No, you think of him when you see the color because it is synonymous with omnipotence.    
  
Power .   
  
He is the finest of God’s angels, only rivaled by his fallen brother Lucifer. He is the sole column that unites all of Heaven’s angels, the column that keeps it all from falling apart. He vests in the angels what humanity would call  hope . Hope that you all have not been abandoned, left to rule a world that you do not know and whose citizens you have no understanding of.    
  
But he assures you that it will go smoothly, after he has slain the Beast and the Earth arrives at Paradise. Then, there will be no need for such a thing as governance. Because there will no longer be war, death,  pestilence, or famine. In their place will stand an era of everlasting peace in which the Earth and Heaven are destined to forge together.   
  
The Apocalypse is merely a necessary evil required in order to enter that new era.   
  
And for a moment, you are able to believe him, even after you have seen numerous members of your garrison fall in the on-going secret war between Heaven and Hell as the angels await Lucifer’s release and the beginning of the Apocalypse. It gives you hope that all of this sacrifice, from both Heaven and Earth, will not be for naught.    
  
He is your  hope .


End file.
